Neverending Story
is the fifty-third and final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard as well as the concluding part of its epilogue. Following his appearance at the end of the previous episode, it features the acknowledgement of Armored Rider Gaim as an official Kamen Rider and the gathering of the 15 lead Heisei Riders. Plot Haruto and Kosuke must defeat Amadum before he can use the Rider Rings to transform their world into a kaijin's paradise. Synopsis After Gaim introduces himself to the Riders, he is able to return to his world before Amadum appears. He then overpowered the summoned Riders as he tells Haruto and Kosuke that the children will fully transform into monsters. Before Amadum and his monsters attack them, Kosuke gives Haruto two of his rings, so he can escape with the children, also stealing the Fourze Rider Ring. Amadum summons Decade to retrieve the stolen ring. After they escape, they tell Haruto the reason why they want to leave their world and wanted him to kill them if they transform into monsters. While Haruto wonders what he can do to save the alternate Koyomi, Decade appears and cancels his transformation, revealing his civilian form to Haruto. Tsukasa wonders why Haruto entered the World of Monsters, to which he replied that he heard voices that needed help. Kosuke sneaks into Amadum's lair, however he knows that Beast is in his lair, so he summons all the Riders and tells him that the Rider's power are born in the World of Monsters, including Wizard and Beast and he wanted to gain the powers for himself. Kosuke transforms, but was easily defeated and he disappeared into dust and returned to his own time. While Rinko and Shunpei are taking care of the children, monsters appear to attack them as Tsukasa threatens Haruto to return the Fourze Rider Ring to Amadum. Tsukasa arrives at Amadum's lair along with the alternate Haruto and returns the ring to Amadum. Amadum tells Tsukasa that he is imprisoned in the World of Monsters and he wanted to escape out of this world. Haruto also appears, so Amadum summons all Riders to attack Haruto, but they refuse to obey his order. Tsukasa tells Amadum that they fight for freedom, besides justice. Amadum then summons other monsters to attack the Riders, so Tsukasa and Haruto transform. After defeating the monsters, Amadum forces the alternate Haruto to pray. The Riders try to stop him, but Amadum reveals his true form and manages to defeat the Riders and absorb the source of their powers (such as Haruto's rings and Tsukasa's cards). The alternate Haruto decided to stay in the World of Monsters after hearing Haruto's words as he prays to call someone. Gaim arrives as Haruto is overpowered by Amadum, also learning the meaning of being a Kamen Rider. The Riders regain their powers as they change into their final forms to defeat Amadum with their respective Rider Kicks with Wizard and Gaim dealing the final blow with a double Rider Slash. After he is defeated, the Rider Rings vanish as the Riders return back to their world. Tsukasa continues his travels as Haruto gives his alternate self the Infinity Ring before resuming his own journey to find a resting place for the Hope Ring. Characters Riders And Introducing Gaim Villains *Amadum *Gurongi **Zu-Zain-Da *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Formica Regia *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **Buzzstinger Hornet **Buzzstinger Wasp **Buzzstinger Bee **Hydragoons *Orphnoch **Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch **Armadillo Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Kasha *Worm *Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Rat Fangire *Dopants **Big T-Rex **IceAge Dopant *Greeed **Giant Greeed *Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy *Zodiarts **Cancer Nova **Hound Zodiarts **Perseus Zodiarts Cast * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * ( ): * ( ): * : * : * : , , , , Form Changes and Collectibles Used Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon, Land Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Bind, Copy, Beast (Falco), Beast (Dolphi), Drago Timer, Special, Liquid, Defend, Connect **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), All Dragon, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: N/A **'Mantle Used:' ***N/A Lockseed *'Locks Used:' **Orange *'Arms Changes:' **Orange Arms Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade **Attack Ride: N/A **Form Ride: N/A **Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram, Agito Tornador **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete **Final Attack Ride: Decade *'Form:' **Decade, Strongest Complete Form Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Trigger, Xtreme *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera, Super Taka **Arms - Tora, Tricera, Super Tora **Legs - Batta, Tyranno, Super Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Putotyra, Super Tatoba Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, Cosmic **Cross - Gatling **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Cosmic States Form Changes *Kuuga: Rising Ultimate *Agito: Shining Form *Ryuki: Ryuki Survive *Faiz: Blaster Form *Blade: Jack Form, King Form *Hibiki: Hibiki Kurenai, Armed Hibiki *Kabuto: Hyper Form *Den-O: Liner Form *Kiva: Emperor Form KRW-D-O,OOO,W and Kiva.png|Den-O Liner Form, OOO Super Tatoba Combo, Double CycloneJokerXtreme, & Kiva Emperor Form KRArmed,King,Cosmic and Hyper.png|Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Fourze Cosmic States, & Kabuto Hyper Form Final Forms-Decade ,Faiz ,Ryuki , Agito and Kuuga.png|Faiz Blaster Form, Decade Strongest Complete Form, Ryuki Survive, Kuuga Rising Ultimate, & Agito Shining Form Errors *When Ryuki was using his Strike Vent, he was somehow able to use the Drag Claw Fire attack without aid of Dragreder, which he usually does in the TV series. *Faiz uses the SB-555T Faiz Blaster weapon without changing into Blaster Form. But this could have happened but was not shown in the series, because the attack Faiz fired was not an Exceed Charge. *Before Blade changes into Jack Form, he didn't place the Absorb Queen card in the Rouze Absorber on-screen. *When Den-O becomes Liner Form, the host is still Momotaros. However, Momotaros may have been acting alone as Den-O without a host, so when the Riders were sent to their strongest forms, he may have been placed into the only one that doesn't require multiple Imagin. It has also never been shown what would happen when an Imagin uses the K-Taros without a host (mainly because by the time of Liner Form's appearance, the Taros could not be used in the past), so it is possible the Taros were always able to assume Liner Form on their own and were just never given the opportunity. *At the first shot where all the Kamen Riders are trying to stand, Agito was seen in the front of Kuuga and Ryuki. but at the next scene where all the powers flying back to the Kamen Riders, Agito was seen in the rear-most row of all the Kamen Riders. In the next shot when he became Shining Form, he is seen in front of Ryuki and Kuuga again. *Since the World of Monsters is the place where defeated monsters go to, it is unknown why the Undeads would be there considering that they were mostly sealed by the Blade Riders. **This may however be because the Undeads that appeared were defeated by Riders that aren`t from Blade`s world. *It is questionable how the Dopants and Zodiarts appeared in the World of Monsters when they were mostly people who used Gaia Memories or Zodiarts Switches and didn't die after being defeated. Background information Super Hero Time *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode was aired alongside episode 31 . Starting on October 6, 2013, Kamen Rider Gaim will join Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time block. Notes *'Viewership': 5.8% *Haruto, Kosuke, Tsukasa, and Kouta are the only Riders to appear untransformed, while Momotaros, who remains transformed throughout, is the only other Rider to be voiced by his original actor (with the voices of the other Riders being supplied by impersonating voice actors). *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate, Kamen Rider Decade Strongest Complete Form, and Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo make their television debuts in this episode, and therefore can no longer be deemed as Movie Exclusive Forms. Also to be noted is that Yusuke Godai was the one who transformed into Kuuga Rising Ultimate. *This marks the first time that Eiji, Gentaro, and Haruto have fought alongside their senior Heisei Riders in their Ultimate forms together. *It is unknown what happened to the monsters that were defeated in this episode considering that they were defeated in the World of Monsters itself. *While all of the Riders in their Ultimate forms do not wield any of their respective weapons in this episode, this episode marks the first time Ryuki Survive is seen without his Drag Visor Zwei. * Even though all of the Riders were supposed to transform into their Ultimate Forms, Den-O, Kiva, Double and Fourze didn`t transform into Super Climax Form, DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States which are their respective strongest forms. ** This can be explained by the fact none of the other Imagins had arrived with Momotaros (which was how Super Climax was first achieved), with Kiva's DoGaBaKi Emperor form being a Hyper Battle-exclusive form and also can be fatal to Wataru if used for too long, GoldXtreme's transformation requirement being that the Xtreme Memory must absorb wind and Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States's transformation requirement the Fusion Switch, Meteor Switch, and Nadeshiko Switch. *With the Infinity Ring given to the young boy, Haruto's Infinity Style is no longer accessible to him for the time being. However, he would later access Infinity Style in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle using the Infinity Ring which originally belonged to his Bujin counterpart. *This episode marks the first time all the primary Heisei Riders have done their Rider Kicks in their Ultimate forms together, save for Gaim, whose Ultimate Form (Kiwami Arms) had yet to be revealed. **Fittingly, the order in which the Riders do their kicks is in the order in which they were finished, from Kuuga to Gaim. **This also hints that Kuuga Ultimate Form's Rider Kick being capable of destroying the Earth was mere exaggeration as even when it's upgraded version was used alongside Agito Shining Form's Rider Kick, it didn't seem capable of completely defeating Amadum. *Tsukasa's explaination to Amadum that Kamen Riders don't just fight for justice, but human freedom as well, is a reference to the opening narration of the original Kamen Rider. *Haruto telling Kouta about what a Kamen Rider is, mirrors a similar conversation between Haruto and Gentaro during his debut cameo in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. *This episode marks the first on-screen appearance of Hibiki Kurenai since the Kamen Rider Hibiki series, as it did not appear at all in Kamen Rider Decade, assumed by neither the original Hibiki, A.R. Hibiki, or Decade. *Before departing through the dimensional wall, Tsukasa tells Haruto that if they meet again, he will fight alongside him again. They will indeed later fight alongside each other, and with the other Heisei Riders in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. **Masahiro Inoue would later reprise his role in television five years later, and even transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard in one episode. *This is the second time that OOO Putotyra Combo only appears in CGI. The first time was in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. *Though hard to see, both Mai Takatsukasa and Mitsuzane Kureshima can be seen standing behind Kouta as he jumps into the portal to help the other Kamen Riders. *This is the only episode to feature Wizard transforming into all 4 of his Dragon Styles. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「終わらない物語」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「終わらない物語」 Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts